


Your Eyes Are Closed, Your Heart Is Open Wide

by Codydarkstalker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, PWP, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codydarkstalker/pseuds/Codydarkstalker
Summary: Eddie isn't much of an omega, but not being soft or sweet doesn't stop him from getting his heat the same as anyone else.





	Your Eyes Are Closed, Your Heart Is Open Wide

Stress can have an effect on heats, Eddie knows this the way all Omegas do. Stress can make a heat come early or late the same way illness or even a bad diet could. Hormones were fickle things and sometimes didn’t play by the rules.

 

Eddie knew all this, but he also knew he had been taking his goddamn heat suppressants like he was supposed to. He had taken them every day, even when his life had gone completely crazy and it seemed like he might die, he had forced the pills down his throat. Had ignored the voice in his head and taken his medicine. Which really just made the situation unfair.

 

_ Eddie, we feel strange _

 

Eddie groaned and doubled over on his couch, clutching at his stomach. He hadn’t had a real heat in ages, years. He had skipped them even with Anne because of his work schedule. “Yeah, I noticed. It’s -ungh!-” The rest of his words were cut off by a sudden pang of pain deep in his abdomen. He snapped his jaw shut and groaned, grinding his teeth together.

 

Heats were uncomfortable, he knew that, but this hurt deep down inside in a way he couldn’t ever remember a past heat hurting. He could feel it in his bones, like the ache ran so deep it went through him. Eddie could feel sweat running down his back, pooling in the little dips above his ass, and the slick between his legs felt more like a flood than anything.

 

_ EDDIE!  _ Venom was insistent, shifting and moving under Eddie’s skin, pushing against his ribs, rushing in his ears. It was almost too much, combined with the heat.  _ Eddie what is this? _

 

Eddie opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when he felt Venom move out of his skin. The symbiote felt cool against his overheated skin, soft and fluid and moving over his sweating face and back, soothing him. “Ohhhh….” he sighed and let his body relax, allowing Venom to move him about. 

 

_ “Hmm…”  _ Venom coiled around Eddie’s neck and licked the sweat that was gathering in the hollow of his throat. It could sense there was a change in Eddie, could feel the rising body heat, the not so subtle shifts in body chemistry as his hormones ebbed and flowed. It was intriguing, nothing like the illnesses or injuries it had taken care of. This, it decided, was different.

 

“Fuck, maybe I should go out, try and find someone to help with this,” Eddie muttered, struggling to get to his feet. His shirt was stuck to his skin with sweat and his legs felt like jelly and lead at the same time. But there was a bar not too far away, and the smell of heat on his skin would probably be enough to convince someone-anyone, to go home with him.

 

_ “Help?”  _ Venom asked, pushing forward images of Anne and Dan, of the hospital. Anne and Dan were the people they went to when they needed help. But Eddie hadn’t taken out his phone to call them like he normally did.

 

“Uh, no, not them, not for this.” Eddie gave a dry little laugh and looked down at himself. He was so slick it was showing through the track pants he had put on that morning, and the deep blue of his shirt was black in patches where had sweat through it. Maybe a shower, he could manage that, probably. Maybe it would give him time to use his fingers and buy some time. Make him a little less desperate and needy when he finally dragged himself down to the bar.

 

Venom sunk back into Eddie’s skin and helped steer him into the shower. It was a maneuver it knew well. After a night of eating bad guys Eddie would be bone tired and covered in flecks of blood and dirt, and Venom would be the one who washed them and put them to bed for the night. It carefully pulled off Eddie’s clothes, noting the wetness, the smell. It was a nice smell, but not the way Eddie normally smelled at all. It was stronger, sharper, musky and warm and tasty smelling. 

 

Eddie climbed into the tub and twisted the knobs to start the shower, laying down on the floor of the tub and just letting the water fall over him like warm rain. It was nice, but even with the water turned as hot as it would go the water felt cold on his skin. His breath caught in his throat as he moved his hands between his legs. His cock was so hard it was leaking almost as much as his ass was, the slick enough to make him slide on the smooth porcelain of the tub. 

 

He tipped his head back and groaned as he wrapped a hand around himself, not stroking, just squeezing gently. It was almost enough to tip him over the edge, but he knew what he really needed. With his other hand he reached underneath and pressed his fingers against his hole, feeling how hot and wet it was. He was still tight though, almost too tight. He pushed a single finger in and groaned at the burn of it. He hadn’t had anything inside in ages, since before Anne left him, but it was a nice feeling, despite the sting. 

 

Eddie braced his feet against the edge of the tub as he worked at himself, touching and teasing and rubbing every place he knew he liked. It was good, almost good enough, but at the same time, his orgasm seemed to elude him, the more he chased it the more it seemed to slip from his grasp.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck, come onnn….” Eddie bit his lip and shoved his fingers in harder, a bit too hard in fact, and then flinched in pain, his orgasm slipping farther from reach. “Agh! No!” He bit back a sob as he adjusted, trying to regain the angle that was at least close to what he needed. His arms and fingers weren’t quite long enough to hit that sweet spot, to push in as deep as he wanted.

 

Eddie nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the pressure against his hole. It was warm and slick and the blunt press of it was enough to make him try and spread his knees even wider. “Wh-what?” He slid his arms back and pressed up onto his elbows. Venom was wrapped around him like length of rope. He opened up his mouth to say something, to eg for more or tell the alien to stop, he wasn’t even sure. But then Venom was pushing inside and he saw stars. 

 

Eddie’s strength left his body. His arms slid out from under him and his head would have cracked against the side of the tub if venom didn’t catch him. The tentacle sliding inside of him moved with purpose. It pushed in, unrelenting, forcing him open. The ropes of Venom around his legs bent his knees at a wider angle, the pressure on his hip flexors just on the edge of too much. An inch more and he would feel the bones slide out of place. 

 

_ “I can help, this will help us,”  _ Venom whispered across the back of Eddie’s neck, breath hot even in the steam of the shower. Eddie shivered as he felt that tongue slide across the back of his neck, pressing over that spot.  _ “We want this.”  _

 

Venom’s teeth sunk in before Eddie could protest, if he was even capable of summoning the energy to do so. In that moment, it seemed right, it seemed good. He opened up his mouth, to moan or to scream, but his mouth was filled up with that darkness, Venom moving in his mouth and filling his throat. It made his head swim, Venom could breath for both of them, but his throat convulsed, making Venom shiver in his mouth, against the backs of his teeth.  

 

At the same time venom swelled inside of Eddie’s hole, pressing out against his walls and rubbing every sensitive spot raw until his body shook and shivered, overwhelmed by the mix of pain and pleasure. It was like every nerve in Eddie’s body was being overloaded at once, the feelings filtering through venom and creating a feedback loop. The teeth in Eddie’s neck pressed harder and the water swirling down the drain was tinged with a rusty color of blood. 

 

It was better than sex, better than any toy, so much better than his own hands. Eddie had never let a partner even play bit or kiss that spot on his neck. He had been trained form a young age to be shy of it, lest he accidentally end up bonded to a partner he didn’t want. Of course, eh had never thought he would end up a loser in a rat hole apartment, with no one in the world who even want to be his Alpha. 

 

Eddie came down slow, Venom stroking and teasing and milking every bit of his orgasm from him until it built up again and he shook apart once more. Venom coaxed three orgasms out of him before it stopped, slowing down and shrinking back into Eddie’s skin, leaving the man red faced and shaking under the rapidly cooling stream of water. He rinsed himself off, scrubbing off the remains of cum and slick and staggered fro the shower, wrapping a towel loosely around his waist before he moved to the mirror. He had to wipe the fog off with his hand, but she he did he could see the mark. It was in the right spot on his neck, but it looked nothing like any other bonding mark he had ever seen. Rather than the normal oval of blunt teeth marks, there were perfect concentric circles of red dots, as though dozens of needles had sunk into his skin again and again.

 

“It...it took.” Eddie ran his fingers around the mark, feeling the tenderness of the skin. “How the hell did it take?” He could feel the panic bubbling up in his stomach, his mouth tasted like bile. 

 

He should call Anne, or maybe Dan, he was a doctor. Probably both. One of them would be able to help. They were bonded, that meant they knew things right? They could explain if it was real, or how it could be real. 

 

_ See, we’re fixed now, we made it better. _ Venom rumbled contentedly, curled up in a warm heavy ball in Eddie’s stomach like a satisfied cat who had got into the cream.  

 

They did feel better, Eddie realized with a jolt. He was slick, but no longer dripping wet, and his legs were beginning to feel steady underneath him. Even the brain fog was clearing. The idea of going out to a seedy bar to meet some desperate alpha no longer interested him, in fact the idea filled him with a strong sense of revulsion. Bonded, they were really bonded.

 

“I have an alien parasite for an alpha, how fucked is that?” Eddie mumbled to himself, staring at the reflection in the mirror with disdain. 

 

He had always known he would have trouble finding a mate. He had been a bad omega, not soft or sweet or cute like most of the others. When Anne left that had seemed like the end, his last shot at normal. This was, this was not normal.

 

_ Now we feel better. Time for tater tots and one of those dinosaur documentaries.  _

 

Venom nudged Eddie’s body along, pushing them towards the bedroom. Eddie just relaxed into it, letting Venom dress them in soft joggers and a worn out henley. He let himself be steered to the kitchen, where venom actually went through the effort of putting the tater tots in the oven instead of just choking them down cold, and then let himself be put on the couch and wrapped in a blanket. It an odd way it reminded Eddie of being young again, of his mother and father fussing over him when he was sick, letting him stay home from school and lay on the couch and doze off watching reruns of daytime tv game shows. It was...nice. It felt comfortable and familiar, it felt like being loved.

 

“Hey, Venom?” Eddie spoke so quietly nothing outside of his own body would have heard him. “I love you.”

 

Instead of answering Venom slipped out of his skin again, pushing off the blanket to wrap around Eddie’s shoulders itself. It felt like love.


End file.
